User talk:Screennameless
Help Thank's for the help? Wanna be an admin? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Post yar Fanon Here :) Meesa wanna read it :P ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Quote Template Hi. I don't know what the problem is, and it seems to work fine for me. It shouldn't matter, but try using a capital Q for quote. As an example: should give, I hope that helps, any problems don't hesitate to ask. --EightyOne (talk) 22:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, I definatly found the problem now. On the usage bit of the template I had entered the code incorrecty, and so anybody who did what I had said didn't have a working template. The correct code is , before I had put a colon before the first line. I have corrected it now. In addition it doesn't matter if the Q is capital or not. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and once again I'm really sorry for the trouble. p.s. Keep up the good work with Reconnoiter, I have been reading it for a while but I didn't want to comment on it until you had finished. Its really good!. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 22:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) FOTM I'll be making a fanon of the month soon and I think You are in with a good shot :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Wanna co-write something soon? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Just a suggestion at the moment, Congrats on Winning FOTM :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You ever played Halo? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) aww :( Cos I am more active on Halo Fanon, Halo is easier to write I think, Check out this Halo:Team Wolf/Prologue for an example of mah writing ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It is alotta fun to write :) Writing Chap one on Paper atm 1 File Page back to back done so far :) Could you get me Images of the GoW Ranks? Tis for a Template for FOTM Winners ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) sure :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well I got to go for now (I live in GMT) Keep up the good work! And if possible try and upgrade the Main Page, You got either Xfire,Skype,GMail or MSN? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 21:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) NCF Means Non-Canical Fiction :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Not Many people have; Btw Keep working on Reconniter. I have read some of it (Skimmed through it) and was very engrossing ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Looks good; But i'll get ya a better one ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:18, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well Darn if it isn't my old friend Screennameless :D How is it going? :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 20:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC) *slaps Screennameless for being imcompetent* I'm sorry that was mean, why don't you write it on paper first? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :You Authour? *Laughs* I'm Joking! You know your story will be fucked when GoW 3 Comes out? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's right you turn Emo! And Hurt yourself! Cos Logisticly it makes you feel better! IT ALL MAKES SENSE! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::: I should block you write now you Emo Bitch =D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) And sign your damn comments =P :::: Because i Can! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: How you like me know you Emo Bitch?! =D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) (I Don't mean to sound insulting) I g2g For now just remember I love you really =D And keep up da good work :) Cya Soon :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) What If I banned you becuz of that!? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thnx for the comment on my character, Levi Murphy. I know exactly what you mean, it just sort-of has a unique, very cool sound to it. But thanks again! COG7290 03:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) How the frak you used this wiki? I can't stand the editing on this thing. Only the talk pages have the same editing userface from Gearspedia. Btw I read your newest chapter very nice.--Jack Black 00:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Same as what JacktheBlack said above, how do you actualy create anything on this wiki? whats the system requirments for the pages you want to create for them to load to the editing screen? when im trying to create an article it doesn't stop loading, i waited 10mins and a page still didn't load for me to create. Is it possible for you to fix the editing part so it's like the gearspedia loading cause it works fine for me on gearspedia and i have a imac that's 8yrs old. Please try to fix it.--User:KantusHighPriestSkorge 20:06, March 2009 (UTC) I tried what you suggested but theres absoultely nothing on the editing page that will let me switch to normal editing or the editing page won't stop "loading" the editing section so i guess im just gunna have to admire what other people wrote.--User:KantusHighPriestSkorge Yay Ya caught on :D And I'm not an asshole :( ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thought you were Emo? =D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 21:28, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sig Test [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." 21:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ODST It's a Halo Reference and it means Orbital Drop Shock Trooper often called Helljumpers because they drop from atmospheric Heights in Ceramic Droppods and it often get's hot! and hence the nickname. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 15:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) No it's not. It's fucking 'sucicidal'! As for your sig. Want me to make you a template of it? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Here it is . Just do And if you want the time and date do ~~~~~ Warmest and Cuddleist regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:46, 24 February 2009 (UTC) New Sig Test With a shorter quote that's a bit less serious: [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 23:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I am a new user here, but not new to wikia. I would like to say hello and see if you like my first article, Seliin. I am not sure what year GoW is in,so I didnt put the year she was born. Chow !!! Zeno Panthakree 04:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Good job on the Fanon of the Month. It was good. Zeno Panthakree 23:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) You has Skype? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 15:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) added ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Dear Screennameless, Hi, my name is Ry, and I'm kind of new to fan-fiction, but am very interested in it. I am soon going to start thinking about writing a piece of my own. I liked your idea of moving the COG HQ to the New Hope Facility, and I was wondering, may I do the same in my story? I think the facility has a kind of mystery to it and would be a cool thing to expand on. Anyway, I am really intrigued by your story, and can't wait to read more! Thanks, Ry ::Ry- :::Of course you may! It's not like I invented the idea or something. I can't wait to read your story, and thank you for the nice comments. :D ::[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 05:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Get the Fuck on skype before I rape you :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) OJ! Hi again! It's Ry, and I just uploaded the first chapter of my first attempt at fan fiction. If you have time, can you read it and give me any feedback? It's called Gears of War: Alive. I would greatly appreciate that! Thanks and again, no rush. :) RyRy16 23:03, 4 March 2009 (UTC)RyRy16 Get On Skype! :D ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 14:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Skype won't work D: ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 16:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Whatcha mean? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 16:48, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Won't log me in. And for god's sake respond on my talk >:| ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:03, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Get MSN! It's alot better! In the way it works. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 17:19, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Get MSN on at the very least get on the IRC! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Skype Skype is being gay and won't let me sign in. SO GET MSN! NAO! ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC)